Borreguita and the Coyote
"Borreguita and the Coyote" is Episode 2 in Season 12. It originally aired on October 4, 1994. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar visiting a Spanish neighborhood or a barrio in East Los Angeles. They're over the world, and each one has its own personality. The people in the one LeVar is visiting are Mexican-Americans. Mexican culture is an important part of US history. He listens to some playing their guitarras or guitars. He visits a family known for making their own by hand. When he greets them, he says "¿Qué pasa?" which is Spanish for "What's happening?" They have three generations of guitar makers. One of the ones they show LeVar is a bajo sexto, which means six-string bass. This particular one has twice as many strings as a regular one, which has twelve. Candelerio plays a few notes so LeVar can hear how it sounds. Every one they make is made out of abalone wood. They not only make such good music, each one is a work of art. Candelerio shows LeVar how they are made. His father taught how to do so when he was a boy. It runs in the family. In the barrio, you can find music that's fantástico, food that tastes delicioso, and even stories like the title book. Telling stories like the title book is a local tradition in barrios. Others include painting murals that cover the walls in them like the ones in East L.A. One of the Chicana mural artists, Judy, shows the viewers how she does it. A Chicana/Chicano is someone who is part Mexican and born in the United States. Murals are everywhere in East L.A., even in ugly places to make them look more beautiful. Painting them is a way of expressing oneself. The ones done so by Chicanas have Spanish names. Another important Mexican-American tradition in the barrios of East L.A. is the music. One of America's most recognized Latin rock bands, Los Lobos, tells some of their life's stories and how they got together in singing. They guys in it grew up in East L.A. and they too are Mexican-American. Usually when they travel, they play rock music. But when they're in their neighborhood, they play música folclórica or folk music--a kind belonging to them. They grew up with it while living in East L.A. by listening to it on the radio and record player. One of their songs, Canelo, tells a story about a day in the life of a boy with the same name, which has nothing to do with his cinnamon-colored skin. Another, Safe Behind the Glass, combines the Mexican and American elements of what they do. Música is something that comes from el corazón (the heart). No matter what language the lyrics are sung in, it is the one that all people understand. LeVar is with a group of people who are having a fiesta or Mexican style party. He tells the viewers that parties are one of America's most favorite traditions. When Los Lobos plays, the whole neighborhood comes out to celebrate. LeVar goes off to join the party. He tells the viewers, "Hasta la próxima," which means "See you next time" in Spanish. Review Books *Diego *The Three Little Javelinas *Coyote Dreams Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes